


10 things i hate about you

by chococatluffy



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, Idiots in Love, Inspired by 10 Things I Hate About You (1999), M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chococatluffy/pseuds/chococatluffy
Summary: Kaoru "Cherry" Sakurayashiki is beautiful, smart and quite abrasive to most of his fellow teens, meaning that he doesn't attract many admirers. Unfortunately for his younger brother, Langa, house rules say that he can't date until Kaoru has a boyfriend, so strings are pulled—by a certain energetic redhead—to set the dour damsel up for a romance. Soon, Kaoru crosses paths with handsome new arrival Nanjo Kojiro. Will Cherry let his guard down enough to fall for the effortlessly charming Joe?Based on the film '10 Things I Hate About You'(Or I really, really, really just wanted Kojiro to serenade Cherry.)
Relationships: Chinen Miya & Higa Hiromi | Shadow & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	10 things i hate about you

**Author's Note:**

> umm a demon possessed me to write this during english class...haven't written fan fiction in four years and all it took was matchablossom brainrot to bring me back (sorry in advanced for any mistakes T___T) <3 also shout out to nei (my bestie) for spellchecking this despite not knowing anything abt sk8...love them *kith*

The guidance counselor’s office was stuffy, to say the least. Reki could feel himself getting more and more sweaty as time went on. The chair he was sitting on was uncomfortable as hell and the office's AC was most definitely broken. He tapped his foot against the floor impatiently as he waited for the man before him to speak, having grown bored of reading the motivational posters on the wall. God knows his strength is most definitely not staying still and patient. Reki was just about to give up and start reading a pamphlet on 'Puberty: Becoming a Man' (not his words) when the counselor cleared his throat.

“So, Reki Kyan am I right?”

"Yes Sir! That's me!" Reki said, accompanied by his signature finger guns. 

The man sighed and adjusted his glasses as he looked at a file, “Just Oka is fine Reki. I see you just moved here?"

Reki scratched the back of his neck "Yeah. My mom moves a lot for work and I go visit my dad’s side of the family once in a while in Puerto Rico, so we generally move a lot...but I'm used to it at this point. It's fun to travel all over the country but I guess I have a hard time making friends." Reki went silent after that his gaze landing on a poster of a cat with the word "Believe!" on it. _Heh_ , he thought, _cute_. 

Mr. Oka peered at Reki over his glasses "Just because you're used to it doesn't mean it's okay.” Reki looked away from the poster at that, “If you ever need anything you're welcome to come here at any time." 

Reki smiled wide, "You don't have to worry about it really, but I'll definitely take you up on the offer sir!" He pets the small cat on his lap "Especially if this little guy is here." Reki scratched it behind its ears and was rewarded with a satisfied purr. 

Mr. Oka chuckled "He’s technically supposed to be an emotional support animal for all the students, but I can tell Sketchy seems pretty taken with you. Now, here is your class schedule." He handed Reki a yellow paper. _Sick! A free period!_ Denki thought as he skimmed it over, "If you have any questions feel free to ask me, I assigned a senior to accompany you today so you can get a student's perspective firsthand. Feel free to ask him any questions you may have as well. We'll talk more later, but today is about settling you in. Feel free to come by whenever though, I'm literally paid to help you." 

"Great! Thank you so much, Mr.Oka!" Reki beamed and stood up to get his backpack just as a bell rang in the distance. 

"No problem Reki, enjoy your first day."

Reki left the room with a two fingered salute, his backpack halfway on and was about to go into the hallway when someone nearly sent him tumbling into the floor,

"Hey, hold the door open!"

A tall, big (more like absolutely huge in Reki's opinion) senior rushed past him. Reki noticed he had green hair and was tanned, an unusual hair color...but then again Reki did have his signature red. 

"Yo!"

"I swear to god Nanjo—"

And that's all Reki heard of that conversation as the door slammed shut.

Reki mentally wolf-whistled, that looked like one hell of a guy. This school already seemed better than his last one by far.

"Hey you! Are you Reki Kyan?"

Never mind, if the last guy was tall this guy was the Empire State Building in comparison. _What was this school serving these kids..._ He was tall with orange hair and was dressed in a casual outfit. He would have pulled off the typical innocent student look if it wasn’t for the range of piercings the guy had and multiple bracelets with skulls and other symbols covering his arms. 

"Hey, my name is Higa Hiromi and I'm a member of the student council. I'm here to show you around Eden High. " He finished with an acknowledging nod and extended his hand to shake. 

"Cool! Thanks for having me!" Reki shook his hand excitedly. 

Hiromi chuckled, "Sure kid, let me start off by telling you how lucky you are to have gotten me as your mentor, now since you’re a junior you only have two electives, it can be pretty hard to choose since there are a million things to do around here. We have just about any sport you can think of, quite a few language classes and a few workshops such as—"

Reki was about to ask about a million questions, primarily if the cafeteria food was any good, when someone shoved him aside (Twice in one day! Reki sure had awesome luck...) and practically climbed Hiromi, gripping his bicep to pull him down to his eyesight. 

"Shadow! Give me your moneyyyyy, I don't have enough to buy my Hot Cheetos"

A kid, most likely a freshman, looked up at Hiromi with the fakest puppy eyes Reki has ever seen. And he has witnessed a lot of uncomfortable puppy eyes thanks to his _hermanas..._ He had to admit though, the kid had a super fashionable outfit, even sporting a beret. And...was that a cat tail? Still, there was something familiar about this kid he just couldn’t place...

Shadow blushed a bright red and gritted his teeth "Idiot don't call me that here!" He tried shoving the kid down from his shoulder, but he wouldn't budge. Shadow continued to rant, "And get your own money! Besides aren't you on a special diet or something for your weird athletic schedule?!" Shadow struggled.

The kid snorted and rolled his eyes. He let go of Hiromi in order to cross his arms, "As if you aren't the one encouraging me to drop the diet in the first place. Also, who are you calling an idiot you slime?!"

Reki was sure these two were about to start a brawl in the middle of the hallway and decide to intervene, "Uh hey aren't we supposed to be moving along now.." Reki piped in sheepishly. _Of course he has to meet a bunch of weirdos on his first day at a new school..._

The kid looked up at him and scrunched his nose as if he had personally offended him or something. Jeez, cut him some slack he's new around here.

"...And who the hell are you supposed to be slime?" the kid replied annoyed, 

Ahh that's why he seemed kinda familiar! Reki smacked his palm against his forehead "Ah you're Miya Chenin! You're that kid who's like an Olympic gymnastics champion or something! Sick moves dude, my sisters and I watch your competitions from time to time! I'm new here, my name’s Reki " Reki said as he held out a fist bump.

Miya's cheeks reddened "Shut up you slime! I could have told you that! Now why is Shadow of all people showing you around, he doesn't know anything about anything." 

Hiromi (Shadow?) let out an indignant squawk "Stop calling me by _that_ name and shut up you little freshman! You know I'm part of the student council it's practically my job. Besides, what do you think you can do a better job you little catboy?"

Miya snorted, again, and peered down at his nails "Of course I can! Come along slime, I'll properly show you what this dump is all about." Miya grabbed Reki's wrist and pulled him along the hallway. For such a tiny kid, he sure had a whole lot of strength. Shadow following quickly behind them with a slur of protests.

Miya led Reki to what seemed to be the school's courtyard. It was huge... _holy shit am I going to school in a castle?!_

Miya clapped his hands together as they stopped walking in the middle of the courtyard,

"Okay Riki—"

"It's Reki"

"I honestly don't care, Welcome to Eden High School! Let me give you the basic rundown of this slime-infested place."

Miya stood up on a bench and pointed at several places in a rapid motion. 

"Okay, so jocks, nerds, influencers, furries—" 

“Isn’t that just you Miya” 

Miya bristled, “Shut up Shadow, I’m the one that convinced my parents to let you “babysit” me so if you wanna keep getting paid zip it!” he emphasized with a zip it motion. 

Hiromi gulped, 

Miya continued, "Anyway, there’s just about every high school stereotype here Riki. But to me, they're all slimes. And that's really all you need to know." He said with the most Chesire-like smile Reki had ever seen in his life. Way to creep him out.

"Noted I guess...so what about clubs and extracurriculars?"

Hiromi smirked and cleared his throat, "Now that would be my area of expertise, well the Botanist Club meets on—"

Reki had to cut him off, however, because,

"Oh, my God."

Cue the cheesy rom-com song, because Reki just fell in love. Like with a capital 'L'.

The most gorgeous (because not even handsome could really cover it) guy just walked past him. His skin was fair but it seemed to shine under the scorching sun, while any normal person would have looked sweaty as hell in this hot weather, this guy seemed to be literally gliding through the crowd. He held his schoolbooks in one arm while sipping from a drink with the other, leading Reki to look directly at his lips. Blue hair, blue eyes, and the glossiest pink lips...he was a literal angel. 

Reki didn't care if anybody saw him blatantly staring at this guy, he was head over heels. "I'm so gay..." He whimpered.

"Ouch!" Reki hissed as Miya flicked him on the forehead. He crossed his arms and stood in front of him. (Reki had to look down to meet his eyes.) 

"Don't even think about it slime. Let's just say if you're a slime he's the Ender Dragon."

Reki didn't even do a double-take at the Minecraft reference, because he was still staring in shock at the guy. The pretty, blue-eyed...actually it was more of an aqua....like the ocean...whatever it was, Reki knew it was the prettiest color he had ever seen. He let out a dreamy sigh.

Hiromi clicked his tongue "Yeah, I hate to agree with the kid but dude no way. That’s Langa Hasegawa, not only does no one know anything about him, but his mom is also super overprotective. Anyone who asks him out doesn't stand a chance either way."

Reki's eyes flickered back to the blue angel—Langa—and this time he caught his eyes. Reki's breath hitched as they made eye contact for what seemed like forever but was actually a second. The moment was broken as he was called by his friend, walking over to him with all the grace in the world. Reki stared after him in awe. Yeah no, he had to talk to that guy. Whether as a friend or future husband, he did not care.

"Guys you don't understand. That guy is an angel...in all the schools I’ve ever gone to I’ve never seen anyone like that. Let’s keep in mind I've been at this school for less than an hour. I have to be his friend! And...if he wants to be more than…”

Reki looked back at Langa one last time, where he was leaning down to pet a friend's dog. Langa ruffled the dog’s hair and whispered something softly to it, he then stood up and continued walking towards his destination. 

Reki definitely had stars in his eyes right now. 

He looked back at Shadow and Miya with a smile, “Well, if he wants to be more than friends, let’s just say I’m definitely down.” 

Shadow and Miya shared a look, seemingly having a conversation with their eyes.

Hiromi sighed "It's your funeral dude, but if you must know...he has been looking for a tutor these days. I can't remember if it was for French or Pre-Calculus but—"

Reki threw a fist in the air "Hiromi dude, that's perfect. I'm kinda good at languages since I'm already trilingual, practically spent all my summers in Puerto Rico, and I think I'm okay at Calc. Oh my god, I'm really gonna do this. Let's go Reki!" he nearly did a victory dance.

Miya looked ready to barf. 

"I can't believe this idiot refers to himself in the third person, anyway have you forgotten the strict mother part. Langa isn't capable of dating..."

Shadow played with one of his earrings and muttered "Well there was a rumor going around saying that if his brother dated, Langa could date too..."

Reki had to contain his excitement "Now that's the easy part! So we set up his brother that's it! From what I've seen there's plenty of good-looking people in this school. Well, none as good looking as Langa, of course (Shadow and Miya looked at him blankly) but ya know!"

Miya let out the loudest snort Reki had heard from him today and proceeded to giggle uncontrollably. 

"Easy?! Oh slime, you're hilarious!" He managed to choke out

Reki thought that he was most definitely missing something and was about to ask "What do you mean?" When he heard a loud yelp on the other side of the courtyard.

"Are you actually insane Sakurayashiki?!"

A pink-haired guy was standing over another student who looked like he just saw a ghost.

From what Reki could see, the pink guy had numerous piercings and the shiniest shade of pink hair he had ever seen, his hair went to his waist and he looked...well scary is an understatement.

The pink bombshell seemed to say something that made the guy flinch so hard, he physically recoiled. He then proceeded to walk away, shoving the shoulder of anyone who stood in their way, hard.

Reki gulped.

"Wouldn't want to be in that guy's way..."

Miya and Shadow shared another look, but this time, Shadow cringed visibly while Miya looked like the cat that got the cream.

"That's the angel's brother you stupid slime."

Reki's eyes widened,

_Puñeta_. This just got complicated.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Hermanas: Sisters 
> 
> Puñeta (as used in this context): can most directly translate as "Shit!" or "Fuck!", I prefer the latter though lol 
> 
> Okay so that's the prologue! I honestly don't know if I'll keep on going I just needed to get this idea Out of my brain but who knows! i'll update the tags as I go along if I do end up continuing... 
> 
> Here are some random side notes I made while writing that nobody asked for:
> 
> o Cherry and Langa are technically cousins, but they consider each other brothers! More on that later if I decide to expand on this…  
> o I made Reki’s dad side of the family Puerto Rican because (as a Puerto Rican) he gives off major latine vibes and I love him, so personal head cannon alert!  
> o Joe will be serenading Cherry if I keep on going, Heath Ledger style. Oh and I want them to dance together too! Can u tell I’m a romantic be honest.  
> o I want to make Joe fluent in Italian, haven’t figured out how but He Will Be mark my words. 
> 
> And that’s about all I have for today! To whoever sees this, a huge thank you and I hope you have a nice day! :3


End file.
